Bringing You Back to Me-Part One-Seperate Ways
by Lady Starlight
Summary: This is the first part of this story in which a strange race devours the solor system planet by planet, destroying the Earth's empire, but just how far will the losses go???
1. Threats

Sailor Moon and all accompanying characters are not mine. They belong to  
  
Naoko Takeuchi (my spelling sucks) so please don't sue me,  
  
I have nothing.  
  
Alright, I'm going to do something dastardly and evil to this story, but  
  
I think it will be an interesting ride. I would like to dedicate this to  
  
Sarista Sun who was ready to kill me b/c I wouldn't  
  
get off her computer while typing something else  
  
(My apologies for any age/name/setting mistakes)  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity walked down a long corridor, the sun was shining and her kingdom was peaceful. She sighed happily as she neared a door leading into a conference room. But life couldn't remain perfect for long around her Earth kingdom, and she entered the room. All the inner scouts and three special officers rose. But the king himself was missing.  
  
"Your highness." Welcomed Eric, the head of the intelligence department. Serenity nodded, took her place at the head of the table and sat down, indicating to the others to do the same.  
  
"Before we begin," she said, "I want to apologize for my husband's tardiness. It's not like him to forget important meetings."  
  
"No harm done your majesty, he shall be informed as to what is being said at a later date." This time Adrian spoke. He was the head of the Ministry of Defense and Department of Warfare. Serenity indicated that this was fine and then Rei spoke.  
  
"My lady, about a month ago, I informed you of an approaching negative energy. I read into the fire and told you that a threat could be expected. We may have determined the threat." Amy picked up the sentence.  
  
"One week ago, you were again informed of a possible problem. What appeared to be a small star was moving towards us at a very slow rate. It was estimated that if it's course and speed remained the same, it would rush past our planet in six months, a safe distance away. However, this 'star' is no longer on the same course, nor is it the same size. It seems to have shed several layers, and now consists of different materials. It's as if it's trying to appear as something that it is not."  
  
"Like it doesn't want to be detected?" Adrian asked.  
  
"That is entirely possible." Mina said. "Especially because it's headed straight for us." Serenity became concerned.  
  
"So, now we are dealing with something large enough to be a star, that's hurtling towards Earth, and changing all the time so as not to be identified. Correct?"  
  
"Yes." Eric answered.  
  
"When will it hit us?" Serenity asked.  
  
"About three months." Amy said. Serenity gasped.  
  
"How could it gain so much speed in so short a time? It cut our time in half in only a week? That's outrageous!"  
  
"I'm sorry highness," Marcus (the third officer, and head of foreign policy) began, "that we cannot tell you more, but that is all we know thus far. We only know that the 'star' is composed of a type of rock with very little mass, and aluminum. It was originally made completely of rock, and we can't tell what is in the core."  
  
"I'm afraid 1that only time will tell us more Highness." Lita chimed in. "Marcus has said that we can't do anything until we know if there is life inside this thing. He says that it could cause a war." Lita threw him a sideways glance, and Marcus blushed.  
  
"Yes, well unlike my companions Lita and Adrian, I don't support blowing it up right away, no questions asked." Lita jumped to her feet with Adrian.  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" She insisted.  
  
"NEITHER DID I!" Adrian yelled.  
  
"Adrian! Sit DOWN!" Amy commanded, surprising everyone. Amy was calm and sweet and fair skinned with blue hair and eyes, so it was strange to see her command Adrian. He looked like Endymion, (They were cousins, and had been close as long as Serenity could remember.) except taller, and his hair was a little longer, sometime covering one eye. Adrian was also broader than Endymion, and nowhere near as open with emotions. The only thing he and Amy had in common was how quiet they were. But they did, somehow, have a secret relationship. Only Serenity really knew its intensity. Everyone saw Amy and Adrian flirting subtly, but Serenity had witnessed more than one passionate kiss. Adrian would tower over Amy, wrap a strong arm around her waist, bringing her close, and slowly encourage her. He would use his other hand to draw his fingers gently along her cheekbone and Amy would keep one hand pressed to his chest. As Adrian leaned down to kiss her, she would slowly run the other arm over his shoulder, and around his neck. Her hand causing him to get goose bumps that spread from his neck down his spine. Then their lips would lock. Once undone again, Adrian would blush, gently let go, and walk away quickly, leaving Amy dazed.  
  
Somehow, an argument involving Lita, Marcus, Adrian, and Amy had drawn in Mina, Rei, and Eric. Serenity laughed and stood up. This gained silence and caused them all to stand.  
  
"I understand what is going on, but I know what Marcus, Amy, and Eric are going to tell me. The star must be allowed to get closer so that we can attempt communication. If it does not respond, we will terminate it when it gets close enough to cause damage. I have nothing more to say on the matter, and I think that I should find my husband. You are all dismissed, in fact please have your 'fill-ins' take your offices today, it is only 9 AM and you could all use a day off. And since I am requesting that you do so, you will not be penalized." As she left the table, they all bowed. Once at the door, Serenity spoke again. "Rei, if I could just speak briefly with you in my office chambers?"  
  
"Of course, My Lady." Then Serenity left. She decided to check Endymion study, before going to her own, to see if that was where he was. Serenity glided down a different hallway to a large archway door. There she passed through a parlor and up a wide marble staircase. This led down another hall with several rooms attached to it. Most were offices for the governmental departments run out of the palace, but Serenity passed through the largest door into a beautiful library that had a balcony overlooking a garden. She went down an aisle and pulled out a book. This opened a door in the wall. She decided to surprise him. The queen lifted her dress so she could climb a spiral staircase, Then she opened a door that looked like a wall on the other side, and slowly stepped into Endymion's study. They were the only two people that knew about that passage. But Serenity didn't surprise Endymion, he was asleep. His head was down on his folded arms, and they were on a book. Serenity glanced at they book: Identifying Rock Types In Large Clusters  
  
"Ugh, Endymion I have got to get you some good books." She said softly, and gently wiped his hair out of his face. He looked so calm, and peaceful, she couldn't wake him. "Endymion, I'd stay here if I could, but Rei is waiting,, and, well I don't think my absence will affect you as much as it will her." She gently kissed his forehead and turned out his desk light. The curtains were already drawn, but there was enough light to see dimly around the room. Serenity mumbles an "I love you" and began to walk away, when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist. The queen screamed but only for a moment, because she recognized the culprit to be Endymion. Before any explaining could be done, the normal door flung open, and a baffled hall guard looked in.  
  
"Is there a problem Highness?" He looked confused. Serenity giggled,  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but I was startled!" She playfully elbowed her husband. The guard smiled, alright then, I'll be going now. He was about sixty, (even though it didn't show b/c no one ages in Crystal Tokyo) and Serenity heard him say something about young love once he was out the door. "Endymion! I wasn't going to wake you, but if you were faking being asleep, then you're in big trouble mister!" She turned to face him, but he still had his arms around her.  
  
"Me? Why am I in trouble?"  
  
"There was a meeting this morning in the East Conference Room. AND YOU MISSED IT!"  
  
"WHAT?! Oh no! And I was not faking, I did sleep through it. I'm sorry Serenity." She sighed  
  
"That's all right Endymion, you can easily be brought up to speed. It's just more news on the star. It's headed towards us now."Serenity continued to explain and when she was finished, Endymion nodded.  
  
"Are you nervous about this?"  
  
"A little, but I can't tell you how worried just yet. I'm on my way to speak with Rei right now, so I'll have to get back to you on that."  
  
"Alright then." And he sat down again, but Serenity wasn't finished. She stood behind him and leaned over his shoulder.  
  
"Endymion." He turned his head, and she caught his lips. He raised an arm to pull her down onto his lap. As Serenity slid down to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. It cannot be predicted what might have happened, had Serenity not decided she was done teasing him. The queen pulled away, and slid to the floor, quickly away from his grasp. The king stood, baffled a moment.  
  
"Why did you."  
  
"Shhhhh." Serenity placed two fingers over his lips. "I have to go see Rei now, she's waiting for me." She tried slipping out the door, but Endymion pulled her back and passionately kissed her, dipping Serenity backwards, their fingers were laced together on one hand and they clung tightly to one another with the other arm. Endymion drove gently but determined into her mouth, but Serenity met his force. She was beginning to lose herself in the moment, so it was Endymion who was the tease now. He ended the kiss abruptly, shocking his partner, and simply sat down again. Once she had collected herself, Serenity grabbed a magazine on a table next to her, rolled it, and whacked Endymion with it on her way out. "Jerk." She muttered  
  
"Hey, you started it!" But She had left already. Endymion looked at a picture of his wife that was on his desk. He picked it up and whispered, "God, I love you Serenity"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah, I know that was boring but I wanted to start this and get it on the net today. More to come soon. Please don't forget me! Check for updates. PLEEEAAAZZZZ!!!! 


	2. Lake Placid? Giant Gators?

Sorry this took so long to post, but I'm trying! Oh and none of the Sailor Scouts are mine.  
  
"Rei! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, but I wanted to check on Endymion." Serenity had entered the room, and stood next to her at a window overlooking a courtyard.  
  
"That's all right Highness. I…"  
  
"Rei, please call me by my name, you know I don't care for my title" The dark haired beauty nodded. "So, I've heard all the technical things going on. Now I need your opinion and facts." Serenity removed her crown and placed it on a table nearby.  
  
"Well," she began, "I've been using the fire to try and learn more about what's going on. I've been able to feel energy from the 'star'. There are people on it. Obviously, I can't say this to the council, because there's no concrete proof, but I'd put my life on it." Serenity nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me anything else? Like what kind of life?" Rei was silent. "You're not telling me something. What is it Rei, don't make me force it out." She spoke forcefully now.  
  
"Serenity, I sense much dark energy, negative forces. And I've dreamt of…"  
  
"Of…?"  
  
"I've seen bloody battles being waged, not here, but on a foreign planet." Rei stepped back from the window and towards the door. "I'm concerned Serenity, and I don't know when this will all happen, but my instincts tell me that you will be in grave danger very soon. I'm sorry, but I can't say anymore because I don't know any more." Serenity smiled weakly and looked at a retreating Sailor Mars.  
  
"Rei, don't worry. I know all that I can know, and I'm not scared! I am confident that we are strong enough to face anything that should threaten the planet. Now, I don't wish to discuss this anymore, so…" Serenity glanced out the window again to see the lovely courtyard, but the flowers were no longer the most interesting sight. "Oh! Rei! Come look at this! A rare occasion indeed to spot these two in 'public'." Mars joined her at the large glass window and looked down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy, (de-transformed from scout to a Lady) was standing over a bush with white buds, just waiting for a few more rays of sunlight to force them open. She had been going from her quarters to the library, (within the palace) and had chosen to go through the courtyard. Amy sighed and thought about how nervous all this talk of mysterious astrology made her. She looked down at her loose sleeved, blue gown that went off her shoulders, and wished that she didn't have to leave, but she wanted to learn more about the star. True, Serenity had made this a day off for her, but the she wanted to know more. Amy began to slowly step forward, when out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something. A shadowy figure dashing behind a tree, She turned to face that direction and firmly demanded, "Who's there?" No answer, but a branch did rustle a bit. She dared to move closer. "I SAID Who's there?!" Only rustling followed, but she was a scout, and being so, Amy had to know if it was a person, or even if it was alive. She walked determinedly to the tree, looked around it and shoved a branch to the side, only to find a rather confused robin. Amy laughed and just as she turned, two arms landed on the tree she was backed against, above her shoulders, she screamed.  
  
"Dear Lord Amy, didn't think you had that kind of noise in you!" Amy gasped for breath when she realized it was Adrian.  
  
"YOU JERK!" She shouted, "There'll be guards all over the place in a minute!"  
  
"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong my dearest, when you're the minister of defense for the kingdom, palace guards obey your requests." Amy ducked under his arms and started back towards the library door.  
  
"Yes, well then HA HA! You're a real comedian." She had an evil smirk on her face-knowing that this was starting to piss him off. Adrian jumped in front of her.  
  
"And where exactly are you off to?"  
  
"Where I'm always off to…the library" Adrian sighed.  
  
"Amy, why don't you just relax today, that's why the queen gave you the day off, in fact she commanded it. So to the library would be directly disobeying her." Amy turned and started stalking towards him.  
  
"Well then, you've got all the angles today haven't you?" Adrian continued to back up, but stopped at a rose bush.  
  
"Amy, speaking of angles and other power struggles, this morning when you shut me up…not something you'll get away with." Amy's eyes widened, and she dashed towards the door once more, picking up her dress to run faster. Once inside, she looked behind her- nothing, or rather no one.  
  
"I know you Adrian, you'll be waiting for me in the library" she thought, and diverted her course to her bedroom. Down a long hallway with servants and guard chambers, past a small pantry, up a back staircase made of wood, and into Serenity's personal office over the courtyard. Amy knew she wouldn't mind, and ran through the room, and down another hall eventually reaching a large wooden door with the symbol for mercury on it in blue. Though she was queen of Mercury, Amy was staying on Earth for a while to observe the star. She opened the door to find her perfectly clean, organized room. The dressers were without dust, the bed was made, her closet was clean, though you couldn't tell because the doors were shut. She walked over to the window and looked out over a lake, sparkling and beautiful.  
  
"HA!" Two arms wrapped around her waist and Amy was pulled back, and up into the strong arms of Adrian. "Thought you'd out smart me! Well I am in charge of warfare, so I know all the escape tactics." Amy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well then, tell me how you knew I'd come here?" Adrian smiled and walked over to Amy's bed, putting her down gently. She tucked her legs under her, and Adrian kept his off the bed.  
  
"You thought I'd go to the library to catch you where you had planned on going, however I knew you'd be too smart for this. SO then I decided to go to the one place you never go during the day, someplace where you relax and therefore only go at night, your room." Amy smiled.  
  
'That's not a big problem though, because I can relax elsewhere, like outside, and in the library, or my office…" Adrian lifted an eyebrow, the only one visible because his hair had fallen over his other eye, giving him a sinister appearance. "I'm not a freak am I?"  
  
"No, just a workaholic."  
  
"I am not! I'm just devoted to what I do! Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Only if it causes you to start ignoring the things you love, WHICH you have not yet done, so I will call you devoted not obsessed. Just be careful you don't become obsessed because then you'd push away…" But the sentence never finished because Amy caught his lips in a quick kiss and pulled back. She stood and moved to her closet, Adrian still stunned.  
  
"That's why I'll never be a true workaholic though, I could never push you away Adrian." She looked in her closet, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a bathing suit. "Lets go find the others and go down to the lake, it's a perfect day for it.  
  
"Amy….I, I'm stunned! No, I'm impressed that you're willing to go and do something like this when you could do whatever you want!"  
  
"Yes well I'm just full of surprises!" She walked past him and when she was facing him she looked into his eyes, no wait, eye.(Amy brushed the hair off his face and behind his ear) "Go on now, get ready and tell the other boys."  
  
"But of course milady!" He bowed regally and exited the room, leaving Amy smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in her private study, Serenity was whining to Rei behind a bookshelf.  
  
"They were right there, in plain sight, and then Amy had to go and ruin it for me! She went running right through here! Why couldn't she just have stayed out there, I mean…"  
  
"Serenity! You should be ashamed of yourself, spying on Amy!" Serenity stopped whining and looked guiltily at Rei. "All by yourself, you didn't tell the rest of us what was going on!" The queen's eyes lit up and she began babbling about how Adrian and Amy always got together in secret. About how much time they spent together, and that for the past year they had had countless conversations, and yet not a one (to Serenity's knowledge) had included the word 'love'…yet.  
  
"Really? They've been together a year and still haven't said I love you?"  
  
"You know ladies, the word 'love' means a lot. Using it is almost as important as feeling it. You really shouldn't be prying into Amy's business." The voice was very familiar to both girls immediately. Luna turned down the aisle of books they were behind, she was wearing a long, fitted, purple, gown with no sleeves, and black trim near the top. There was a gold crescent moon on her forehead, and her black hair tumbled down her back.  
  
"Oh Luna! It's not really like we're spying, just taking an interest. Besides, watching you and Artemis is no fun anymore! You never try hiding your emotions." Serenity noted as Luna blushed.  
  
"With all due respect, Your HIGHNESS, neither do you!" Rei was walking away though and Serenity didn't have any argument.  
  
"Hold on there Rei! I didn't come here to entertain you both, Amy has a request and I'm to tell you." The two girls looked up. "Artemis is telling Endymion, Eric, and Marcus, and now I'm telling you."  
  
"Just SPIT it out Luna!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! Amy wants to go spend a day at the lake. She's going even if you don't, so it doesn't matter, but she'd like it if you did join her."  
  
"SURE!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Good! Well I have to go and tell the other scouts, so please meet us down at the lake at 12:00, bring a picnic lunch alright?"  
  
"Sounds great Luna," Rei commented, "But how did she come up with this plan?"  
  
"Amy and Adrian had a conversation that caused Amy to think she needed to get out, that's all I know, and if you want any more details, then I suggest you ask her yourself. Now I must go!" With that, Luna was gone and the two girls parted. Serenity didn't have a long walk to her room, and she approached the large wooden doors in very little time. The marble floor reflected the sunlight and Serenity seemed to glide across it to a wardrobe. She pulled off her dress, and hung it, then she approached a closet. She stepped in and pulled out a pink bikini. It had little glittery bunnies on it. As an accessory, she chose a pink sarong. After finding some flip-flops and a towel, the queen walked down a long corridor to Rei's room.  
  
The door was a darker wood then Serenity's and the Princess of Mars's bed was a four-poster with a rose-red blanket on top. Her room was tidy, and she walked out of her bathroom wearing a red bikini with flames on it. She was just pulling on a pair of jeans when she noticed Serenity. "Wow! That was fast!" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Well you know me Rei, when I want something, I've been known to really move."  
  
"Yeah well, not that I'm not totally impressed and all, but lets get going." They left the room and started walking towards the kitchen. "Did you call the kitchen to tell them what to make for your lunch?" The queen's face went blank.  
  
"oops."  
  
"SERENITY!" How could you forget?!?!?"  
  
"Well, I….I guess I just got umm, carried away and all excited and stuff." They were now opening the door to the kitchen, and Serenity was still trying to explain herself.  
  
"Let me guess, she forgot to call and tell them what to make?" Luna was standing in a one piece yellow suit with a purple stripe crossing it diagonally with a pair of white shorts on. Serenity nodded sheepishly. "Well then this will have to do!" Luna handed her a lunch bag with a sandwich and whatever else would be needed.  
  
"Luna! But how'd you know I would forget?"  
  
"Was just a hunch. Now lets get going."  
  
"Hey wait a sec, I'm not done yet! I just have to put these in a bag and then we'll go." In a far corner of the kitchen, Lita was packing cookies that she had made herself. The kitchen staff often got rather annoyed with her because she insisted on making her own food so often.  
  
"Come on Lita!" Rei called.  
  
"Oh keep your pants on, I'm working on it." Lita knocked over a rather large pan sending an echo through the room. "umm, ok well I'm ready now!"  
  
"Thank the gods!" One of the cooks mumbled. Lita threw him a nasty look but finally the four made it out of the kitchen and onto a well-beaten path surrounded by gardens. As they walked, they chattered about which guards were blushing every time they walked by, who in the kingdom had just had a baby, who was being married, and this made Serenity sigh.  
  
"You know, Darien and I have been married for five years now, and we've been talking more and more about a baby. But every time we do, I get this strange feeling. Like I know what's going to happen and when, like I know the child already."  
  
(AN: Ok since Serena had 3 lifetimes: 1=Moon Princess 2=Serena 3=Neo Queen Serenity she wouldn't really know Rini from when she was Serena, just have a weird déjà vu kind of feeling.)  
  
"That is kinda weird isn't it." Commented Lita. "Do you ever dream about it?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I can't explain it though because I don't really see anything, but rather I feel it. I don't know I must sound crazy."  
  
"No, you don't sound crazy, just like you're ready to have this child. Don't worry Serenity, I think your heart is telling you to go for it." Lita continued. "Ooh look! There's Amy and Mina! Lets go!" The four women jogged up to where the other two were. The sky was clear, it was 85 degrees out and it was about noon. The five scouts and Luna sat to wait for the boys. The lake sparkled clear and cool. Mina wore a bikini with orange and yellow swirled together, Lita had on a green one piece that tied around her neck, and Amy's was a deep blue one piece with sparkles. "Well, I don't know what could be taking therm so long. I mean the six of us got changed and got lunch and were in no hurry, and they're still not here!"  
  
"Forget them then, I'm going in, it's' too hot not to." Serenity jumped up and ran to the edge of the water. She stopped to turn and look at them. "Well?"  
  
"Guess that's our cue." Ami mentioned. Lita and Mina were whispering something, stood up, ran at Serenity, and knocked her back into the water. Ami, Rei, and Luna jumped up to jaoin them. The six began splashing and knocking each other over as a game for about ten minutes when Serenity stood up, only waist deep in water. She pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you guys, stop for a minute." They all looked at her. "Where's Luna?" Rei stood up, hair dripping,  
  
"She was just here, I pushed her under and…"  
  
"YOU KILLED LUNA! OH MY GOSH, YOU KILLED LUNA! REI YOU MONSTER!!"  
  
"SERENITY! SHUT……UP!" Mina demanded, causing Lita to laugh. "I highly doubt that Rei killed Luna, I mean….ohmygods, where's Ami?" Serenity looked around, sure enough: Lita, Rei, Mina, herself. No Luna, no Ami.  
  
"I think we should get out now" The queen nervously stated. But it was too late. Before she could move another step, something grabbed her ankles and she was pulled under the dark water. All she saw were the outlines of her friends flailing there arms in panick. 


	3. CHICKEN FIGHT!

Ok, I'm going to try something different. Instead of writing as much as I do so infrequently, I'm going to write less, but more often. I should be able to do at least one upload a night, but I don't know on which story, so every three days or so, every story should have a new chapter. I'm also going to try to move things along a little faster, especially in this story because this isn't supposed to be a happy story (Mwahahahaha) *ahem*  
  
I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters that u immediately recognize. Some characters are mine though  
  
Serenity tightly closed her eyes, her head was spinning, what was happening? Then she was suddenly above water again and gasped for breath. Something held her tightly around the waist, and had a hand clamped tightly over her eyes. She began kicking and screaming, but heard similar noises around her. Except for 2 familiar female voices, that were laughing! The hand moved away from her eyes, and turned her around. "M'lady!" Endymion greeted, giving a low bow. He was in his bathing suit and bowing before her in the water. Luna was standing by Artemis laughing, and Amy was near Adrian doing the same. Lita was struggling still against a blonde, tall, angelic looking Marcus, Mina was also occupied with Eric (a brunette, shorter than Marcus, Darien, or Adrian, but not tiny), and Rei had just been released by a shaggy haired man whom she was now roughing up a bit. Serena turned and shoved Endymion under the water before walking over to Luna.  
  
"What is going on! That wasn't funny!"  
  
"Oh Serenity, learn to laugh!" Soon all the boys had been repaid and the girls stood together in a circle chatting once again until Rei's mysterious rag-a-muffin approached them.  
  
"Your Highness, we didn't mean any harm; we just wanted to…shake things up!" The queen looked at him.  
  
"Please get your bangs out of your face, I think I know who you are, but I'd like to be sure." The man obeyed, pushing his locks behind his ears and revealing two brown eyes. "Ah yes, Lord Chadwick." She glanced at Rei, "I should have known they'd drag you along."  
  
"Please, Chad is just fine highness."  
  
"In that case, I'm just Serenity for the day!" She smiled, and Chad requested a game, chicken fight.  
  
"OH! Is that really, umm, a good idea?" Amy blushed a little and closed the distance between herself and Lita, who turned on her.  
  
"C'mon Amy, where's your sense of adventure?" And with that, she shoved Amy into Adrian's chest who flashed her a devilish grin, and quickly stooped down and swept her onto his broad shoulders. Serenity wasted no time in getting back over to her king, and Luna easily approached and climbed up Artemis. This left 3 nervous pairs.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Rei yelled, "Chad, would you mind this terribly?" He blushed furiously but shook his head no.  
  
"Hey Marcus! You were quite eager to insult me this morning, let's see if we can't work together now."  
  
"Alright Lita, but if you lose that means I get to sit on your head later."  
  
"Very funny. Come on Mina, that leaves you and Eric, let's go." Neither said a word, and it was Mina vs Amy; Lita vs Rei; and Luna vs Serenity. Mina had a good hold on Amy until Adrian's height gave Amy an advantage over Eric and Mina, who fell down splashing. Lita and Rei were practically screaming at each other, when Marcus tripped on a stone on the bottom, sent Lita in the air and himself stumbling backwards. Luna just didn't have as much strength as the queen, and also fell. Since there were three left, all three fought at once. Rei was about to knock Serenity off, when Endymion sidestepped an attack and Chad fell face down, Rei none the better. Now it was Endymion and Adrian, cousins, Adrian just a little taller. And Amy vs Serenity, Serenity just a little stronger. Meatball head grabbed Amy's shoulders and tried knocking her back, but Adrian was too strong, Amy was also natural to the water and a prominent swimmer, so her shoulders were naturally strong. Serenity just moved around too much though, and off set the balance, causing her downfall, leaving Amy and Adrian the winners.  
  
A few hours later, it was deemed lunch time and the couples walked up to the shore. It was noticed that Chad was holding Rei's hand on the walk up. Serenity's mind sped with the thought of another secret relationship. The day went too quickly however and after a few hours more, it was time to go home, the holiday over, and Serenity's mind was back on the different problems surrounding her. Did she want a child? Was she ready? What was that thing hurtling towards Earth? Would her friends have to go back to their planets to defend themselves? And what were the outer scouts saying about all of this? She sighed, and found her hand in Endymion's as they approached the palace steps. Once inside, she invited everyone into the pool room (A.N. As in swimming…) to change and to talk a bit longer, and maybe swim. She crashed in a plastic chair and looked out the window. The others were in or around the pool. Lita called out to her, "Serenity, we all had a wonderful time today, and thank you for the holiday." She smiled back at everyone, and then out the window again, a pleasant hum of noise, and a servant in with refreshments. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Endymion, you startled me!"  
  
"Sorry." He pulled a chair next to her. "You were so quiet on the way home, and now you seem dazed. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just thinking about some things. ( "Oh") Well obviously the rock hurtling towards us." He smiled. " What if it gets too close and we have to fight it? All my scouts will leave me," She looked around the room, and noticed Mina giggling flirtatiously at a bright red Eric. "And you will leave me as well."  
  
"Serenity! I could never leave you! But then again, I won't lie. There is a tiny chance that things could get really bad, and troops would be so low, I would have to be on a frontier as a commander. But that is such a small possibility, I can't imagine it happening, and its not like I'd be away very long. Don't ever think I'd leave you. I couldn't Serenity, and I won't unless you ask me to. She smiled and reached out to hug him.  
  
"Oh Endymion, I would never want you to leave me, I couldn't be happy without you in my life." Little did she know that soon in the future, those words would never leave her mouth again, in fact, the opposite would be true…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* Yeah I know, pretty boring. Not too short I hope, Please review this, I love getting reviews, good or bad, helps me to write more. Please tell me if less every day is better than more every once a century-lol. Peace. 


	4. This Is Bad

Not much to say, its late, I'm angry, need to write. And I'm speeding this up...a LOT  
  
The next few weeks at the palace went quickly and coldly. The meteor or whatever it was had gotten within one mile of Uranus, and stopped, completely. Needless to say a council with the outer senshi was immeadiately held....  
  
"Serenity, I'm sorry we didn't have permission from you , but I sent a crew up to the meteor to figure out if there were life forms on it or not." The princess of Uranus sat proudly at the end of the table, Neptune was next to her, and Saturn and Pluto were along the sides of the table, opposite one another. All the senshi were present in their royal robes as well. Uranus was the one who had sent a crew up.  
  
"Tell me my lady," began Adrian, "Did you get a response?" Haruka nodded glumly and then looked straight at the head of warfare. "Yes, the only things that returned from the mission were bits of computer transmitted information. My people were lost." A silence fell over the room before Setsuna spoke.  
  
"I too sent out a ship when it passed my planet, there are lifeforms, very advanced in fact. They seem humanoid, but, their DNA is too complex."  
  
"Then they are more advanced then us?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is very bad," Rei sighed, "Now we have a violent, immensely superior enemy to face. Setsuna, did your ship return home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what I'm basically hearing here is that we will soon have a war upon us, and if not, a treaty of sorts?" Serenity concluded.  
  
"There will be no treaty." The dark voice of the youngest monarch present was heard, Hotaru. "There will be no treaty because at this moment, my ships are being deployed with instructions to destroy the meteor."  
  
"WHAT!" Adrian jumped to his feet. "If you hit an enemy for no reason, it's an open invitation for them to hit back and start a war!"  
  
"I know, someone should have told them that. They blew up an entire city on my planet only three days ago; I will not allow this to go unpunished."  
  
"You made a good descision my lady." Eric said, "As a military intelligence scholar, I can tell you they obviously want a war. With the information provided via Uranus's computer data, we were able to receive a message."  
  
"Have you translated it yet?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Only half of it, it says so far `We seek to expand, make no attempt to stop us,' and that's all."  
  
"Not exactly warm and fuzzy is it?" Mina replied sarcasticly. The rest of the day was spent in the same way. No one wanted to believe it, but there would have to be a war. The outer senshi said they would deploy more ships as soon as they returned home, but for some reason everyone was still nervous. It was only one meteor or whatever and yet, it was superior to them, and Serenity dwelled on that thought. She zoned out, into her own, diving deep into them. The room around her remained buzzing with words, but she thought back to the day Rei had told her of her visions. What if Rei was right, after all, when was she wrong? What if this war was more than a meteor and the outer planetary power? What if these beings were too strong? But that was absurd, one meteor could not ruin her empire. The queen suddenly needed to get out side and stood up. Every one else stood up as well.  
  
"Serenity?" Endymion questioned.  
  
"I need to get outside for a few minutes. Lets all take a break." And with that she walked slowly out the door and down a long hallway. It was a rainy day and the hall way was poorly lit. Something felt wrong to the queen though. Her white dress trailed on the floor behind her and her beautiful blonde hair hung straight down, something was drawing her out, away from the group, but what? She looked up from the floor andto the end of her pathway, there was a light of some sort, a room? Was there someone down there? No, they couldn't be, that was towards her own chambers, you needed permission to go there. She stepped up the pace, and began to run, her hair flying behind her, she definetly saw something now. Yes, there was a tall figure standing in the doorway, staring back at her. "YOU THERE! STOP! WHO ARE YOU?" Serenity was within 10 feet, 5 feet, now right in front of the figure, or rather, woman. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"Please, your highness," the woman bowed, and Serenity noticed her holding a small bundle in her arms. "I..."  
  
"Why are you in my room?" Serenity looked behind the woman at her own bed and closets. The woman's eyes widened and she looked afraid; she also looked young, no more than fifteen.  
  
"Be..be..because I thought I could find you in here!" She was starting to cry now, and Serenity decided to usher her into the bedroom, she turned on a light and noticed the girl's strange outfit. She was a very pale girl, her hair was pulled back into a very tight bun, her hair was black and her eyes were a deep purple. She wore a black dress that was strapless and a purple cloak over her shoulders. The bundle moved, and caught Serenity's attention.  
  
"How did you know this was my room, and what are you holding?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain, they'll kill me if I don't get rid of her!"  
  
"Her?" The girl shoved the bundle at the queen.  
  
"PLEASE! Take my daughter! They know I'm here and will kill her, they're going to kill me! It's too late just please keep her!" Serenity tried to refuse, tried to say something, anything, but suddenly thunder shook the palace and a blue light opened in the ceiling. The girl screamed from fright and then yelled to the queen. "GET AWAY FROM HERE! TAKE HER AWAY! DON'T LET THEM FIND YOU!" She shoved Serenity into a wall and the light became a beam, enveloping her body. She covered her head, Serenity closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, the girl was gone, and someone was banging on her door.  
  
"SERENITY!" It was her husband. The door suddenly burst open, Adrian and Endymion side by side, both panicked. The king rushed to her. "Serenity!" He kneeled down to hold her. "What?.."  
  
"I'm not sure Endymion." She opened the bundle, and revealed a baby with black hair, and a crystal necklace, sleeping peacefully. Serenity looked at the king once more. "I'm really not sure."  
  
Yeah so hope it wasn't too boring or choppy I need to get this fic moving though. Peace 


	5. More Troubles

I don't own Sailor moon or the obvious characters. Oh it's very late but I shall try to write well.  
  
Serenity sat in a chair by a window back in the conference room. The outer planets had decided to return to their homes and deal with the invaders as they came. Though the war made everyone nervous, it was hard to imagine anything but victory in their favor. Nine planets against a meteor, I mean, come on. The queen was holding the baby girl in her arms and listening to the good-byes behind her. Once she had said hers as well, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn left. Lita and Rei were talking quietly and looking over at her from time to time, this made Serenity curious. Her husband came up next to her, grasping her attention for a moment. "Serenity? What are you going to do with this child?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, well, I can't see myself doing anything but keeping her here. After all," Serenity gazed into the child's deep purple eyes, "her mother trusted me to take care of her."  
  
"But Serenity, I thought you and I would soon, well, start our own family."  
  
"Yes Endymion. I don't think that will change though, this little one will just be an addition." He smiled weakly and placed a finger in the child's tiny grip.  
  
"I suppose you're right. What is her name? Do you know?"  
  
"Well, if you look at the back of this..." Serenity lifted the tiny crystal that hung around the baby's neck. It was a white diamond shaped stone of some sort, and in it was an inscription. " It says `Lenora, my heart goes with you'. I'm assuming that this is Lenora." The little girl giggled. "She seems to think she is." And Serenity smiled and made nonsense noises much to the delight of Lenora. Endymion smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If it makes you happy, then it will be this way. But I'm afraid there is some bad news." The couple faced the table instead of the window to see Lita and Rei standing side by side.  
  
"Your Highnesses," Lita began "As my planet is so far out and closer to danger than safety, I feel I should return home." Marcus looked up from his seat, concerned, and the queen stood up.  
  
"What? But Lita, there is no danger to you."  
  
"Not yet, but even if there isn't, I'm too close to the threat to leave my people without guidance."  
  
"Lita. I don't think you have to do this, but you are the ruler of that planet, and you know your people. So I'm sorry to hear that you'll be going, but I support your decision. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Last night I made my decision, I have already loaded my ship. Al that's left for me to do is say goodbye to Luna and Artemis."  
  
"I see." Serenity looked down at Lenora. Those eyes, those beautiful purple eyes, they were so calming, so deep, so...strange.  
  
"Serenity!" Snapped the king. "Where were you just now?"  
  
"What?" She looked around the room. The outer scouts were gone. Lita was embracing Luna. "Where did the others go?"  
  
"They left for the docking bay, you just watched them go, then you zoned out while looking at the baby."  
  
"What? No..." She whispered. That wasn't right! She had been looking at the baby before they left, and then they were gone. Why didn't she remember? "Lita, I hope you have a safe journey, and find your planet in the best condition."  
  
"Thank you my queen." Lita smiled from afar. Then she approached and hugged all the other girls, finally reaching the queen. "Serenity, take care of yourself, I hope this isn't a long farewell. Goodbye" She hugged her and then went over to where Marcus stood, blushing, she motioned for him to follow her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(*GASP* You get to `see' what no one else does!)  
  
Lita led Marcus down the hall towards the docking bay. "I wish I didn't have to go Marcus. I feel like you and I could have something together, and I hope to see you again soon."  
  
"Yes, my lady, I hope that you will visit Earth often, or maybe I could go to you. I've never seen Jupiter."  
  
"I would love for you to see my little piece of this galaxy. Jupiter's not half bad." She smiled. "Well, I need to go now, the others are waiting." She outstretched her hand, and Marcus held it. "It has been a pleasure sir." He pulled her gently to him using her hand, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine. Until we meet again Princess." With that he bowed and walked off, leaving Lita slightly shocked. She joined the other Princesses in the hanger, and boarded her ship. A transmission from Uranus's ship came up.  
  
"You all set Lita?"  
  
"Yes, let's go." And all five ships took off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been six moths since Lita had left, and the mood around the palace was very grim. Setsuna had been attacked 17 times, in various cities. All but 5 of the attacked were gone, and she had suffered a death toll of 25,000 men women and children. Uranus had been attacked only 12 times but lost 30,000 people. Neptune had been attacked 13 times and suffered only 20,000 casualties, but Saturn was really taking a beating. Hotaru had sent ships up to meet the enemy and was retaliating the most aggressively of all the planets. Most of the attacks had been from the air in ships that were triangular, and had force fields around them. The Princesses had sent up their own ships, but the enemy was interested only in destroying cities and people. They didn't seem to want land or power or technology, they only wanted death. The enemy was being slaughtered as well though. Each planet had killed about 30,000 `aliens' apiece. Once the ships of the enemy had been torn open, bodies almost  
identical to humans were found, except their skin and hair varied in color. Some had blue skin, some red, green, and purple, even orange! Most of the warriors were men, but there were a few women, who appeared to be higher in rank then, the men due to the markings on their gray uniforms.  
  
But now the attacks on Pluto and Neptune had stopped and even Uranus wasn't being so badly hit. But Saturn was being slaughtered. They had lost 50,000, and the planet was becoming more and more of a wasteland. The three outer planets were trying to help Hotaru, but their soldiers were being killed just as quickly. Jupiter was now sending help and trying to reach the meteor. But no one could get close enough to the meteor to do any damage, and Eric was going nuts at every meeting held. The enemy was trying to destroy her solar system. They weakened the outer planets and slowly moved towards Earth. Eric claimed that they would attack Mars then weaken Mercury and move to Venus, then the Earth would be surrounded. Serenity was growing tired of hearing about the failures through out her `empire'. She was tired of hearing about death and fear and loss, she wanted to pull I together again, but she was hopeless, and helpless.  
  
In the time that wasn't occupied by computer based meetings with the outer planets, and meetings with Marcus, Adrian, Eric, and Endymion, she looked after Lenora. Serenity was always wondering about the child's heritage, because she grew very quickly. When she had first received the child, she looked newborn, and now she was learning to walk! Lenora obviously wasn't human, but what was she then? Presently, Serenity was helping the little girl stumble around a playroom, when suddenly Luna entered. "Serenity, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's more news.  
  
"Tell me its good news Luna." She looked sadly at the floor.  
  
"Please just come with me."  
  
"*Sigh* Come on Lenora, mommy has more things to do. Do you want me to carry you?" The child reached up and Serenity lifted her. "Alright Luna, take us to your leader."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"Hello Lita" She answered the computer's face. "What's going on now?"  
  
"Your Highness, I hate to pull more away from you, but I think Rei should get home."  
  
"What? Why? What's happened?"  
  
"Pluto can no longer contact anyone, and neither can Neptune. Their capital cities were taken over, and Uranus just sent me a transmission saying her palace was under attack."  
  
"No." Serenity's eyes widened. How could this be? Her three precious scouts were facing direct assaults; and the people, oh God the people. Now Rei would have to leave, and for what? To give hope? Serve as a pillar of strength in the minds of the natives? Then what would happen? But she knew the answer, Eric didn't have to, you didn't have to be military intelligence, nor did she need Adrian's expertise in warfare. Saturn was in grave danger, and Jupiter would be next, that meant Mars needed a leader. But Earth was the next planet in. Would she be attacked, or would they move to Venus in an attempt to surround her. Serenity shook away her thoughts and turned to look at those that were in the room: Endymion, Marcus, Eric, Adrian, Rei, Mina, Amy, Luna, and Artemis. These were the only ones left, plus Lenora and the transparent face of Lita, who actually looked scared. There was silence in the room, and all eyes fell on the king and queen who were side by side. "Rei," Serenity  
didn't look at her, but rather at Lenora's soothing purple eyes, "you...."  
  
"You need to do what you feel is right." Endymion finished while placing an arm around his wife's waist. "Only you can decide what to do for your planet and your people."  
  
"Yes. Rei, I love you like a sister, like I do all the other scouts, and the thought of you being in danger pains me so much." She walked over to the girl and held her hands. "I've seen the death tolls, and I've heard sad stories, you told me what you saw, and I can't help but feel fearful for you. You have your own home, your own people, you know what to do. I don't want you to go, but I know you will, it just the way you are, you'd never leave those that love you alone and afraid." As she finished speaking, Serenity looked up at Rei who was smiling lovingly, and the queen had to hold back tears as her friend answered.  
  
"You know me too well Serenity, and you're right. My bags are packed, and I have to go." She embraced the queen and quickly said her good-byes to Luna and Artemis. "Your Highnesses." She bowed in front of the pair, waved to Lita's face, and exited quickly.  
  
"My friend..." Serenity sighed, and looked up at Lita.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Keep fighting. I'm in close contact with Hotaru. She really pissed off these stupid invaders, and they're starting to move in on her capital cities. Why can't we stop them Serenity?"  
  
"I don't know Rei, I can't seem to find any weaknesses. They never seem to stop coming either. I don't even know how they all fit on that meteor."  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I hope to speak again soon."  
  
"Good luck Lita, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye my queen." And she was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei waked confidently down a hallway. The door at the end was the hangar. She was going home, she would see her mother again. It had been 7 months since she had last been home. Suddenly she found herself standing in front of the elevator that would lift her to the door of her ship. Rei was about to step forward when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Rei?" She knew who it was even before she turned.  
  
"Chad..."  
  
"You weren't going to say goodbye?" His hair exposed only a little bit of one eye.  
  
"I didn't want to go through with a sappy goodbye." She smiled  
  
"Rei," He stepped closer to her, and suddenly she wrapped her arms around him. Chad was a head taller than she was. Rei rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat. After a moment, he draped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "Fine then, I'll do the talking. Rei I love you, I always have, and I don't want you to go. I know you don't have a choice, and I want you to know I'd go with you if I could, but I'm the head of the royal guard here. Serenity is going to need protection, I know she will. No one else will admit it, but we're losing, and I don't think we'll recover. I'm afraid I'll never see you again Rei." She looked up at him and pushed the hair from his eyes. "You're a fighter Rei, and you'll survive, but I don't think I will. When the going gets tough, I'll be on the front lines with a sword or a in a ship headed for the meteor, and I..."  
  
"Chad, don't. You're not going to die, and I will see you again. I promise. She pulled away slowly turned to walk away. Chad looked at the floor waiting to hear an engine, or a door, or something. But he felt something slam into him, and looked up to see Rei, she looked him straight in the eyes, tears in her own, and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her close, and felt her hands on his neck. She drove the kiss deeper, and then lightened up, and pulled her head back. She just stood there a moment more, and then walked over to the elevator and got in. Just before the door closed she said, "Goodbye Chad, I love you too."  
  
*Sigh* Not very eventful, I know, but I do have a plan, and this fic has a more important plot line then the one I'm currently following. I hope this isn't going too quickly or choppy, but I have a MISSION! Mwahahahahaha! Grrr! I wish it would snow here, its February in New England and there hasn't been more than 5 inches of snow here in CT all winter. AHHHH! K.K. well I'm done, peace. 


	6. Late Night Blues

Ok Well sorry this took so long but I got slammed with homework and I got a babysitting job and I've actually had a social life lately. O updates have been tough. Plus I'm reading this really addictive, kinky book. TEHE! Dragons,incest,threesomes, does it get any better? Ok so the incest is nasty but other than that, tis frickin awesome. Right, on with the show……  
  
  
  
Serenity paced around her room, Lenora in her arms. It was 3AM and she couldn't sleep. Lenora had woken her up, but she was asleep now. Endymion was in their bed, he looked peaceful and angelic. Serenity looked in the mirror at herself. She looked old. There were dark bags under her eyes and she was always pale. Even in the moonlight her status was painfully visible. She put Lenora back in her crib. The child was a year old now, 6 months had passed since Rei had left. Serenity pulled on a silky robe and exited her room. She walked down an empty corridor thinking of the time that had passed, her bare feet didn't make a sound, she was like a ghost. 4 months ago was the last time she had heard from Lita, this meant that she had lost contact with Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn AND Jupiter. Earth's offensive army wasn't very large, so they weren't being deployed until Mars or Venus came under attack. Serenity turned down a hallway that led to the gardens. She would go to Amy's room, she would comfort her. And yet, when she reached the door and peeked inside, she saw two silhouettes against the window, one was Amy, the other was obviously Adrian, they were both looking out the window.  
  
"It's not getting better is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. Rei spoke with me today over the intercom. They're moving in on her Palace now. She's going to send a transmission to us during out meeting tomorrow, she fears it will be her last." Adrian sighed.  
  
"I never thought the day would come when our whole Empire fell. I thought our solar system could stand up to anyone." Adrian put his arm around her.  
  
"We are not destroyed yet. There are still 4 planets left, Mars may pull through."  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
"Don't you start too Princess Amy or Mercury." He pulled away from her. "Everyone is losing hope, you can't join them in their sorrows. Even our queen grows weary. You have always been strong, don't change now." Amy looked at him, Serenity could see her profile.  
  
"Adrian, I am tired of reading of death and pain. I can't do anything to help and its killing me." Now he faced her and stepped closer.  
  
"You're doing more than you think Amy. Serenity needs you, more than you think. Just being here helps her stay strong. She is a good queen, but she suffers more than any of us and it shows. This is her Empire falling, she feels pain for all the planets in intensities only she can understand. Each planet is suffering, and other planets feel pity, but the only untouched ones left are Earth, Venus and…"  
  
"Mercury." She finished.  
  
"You can't go there Amy. If they attack, you have to stay here." Amy looked confidently at him and said,  
  
"Adrian, I would never do anything to hurt you." He seemed happy with this answer and leaned in for a kiss. Serenity closed the door and headed for Mina's room. But when she got there, the usual snoring was not there but rather soft cries could be heard, and the queen went in. Mina was tossing and turning, she seemed to be crying and started saying something about Lita and then about the meteor. Serenity shook her awake.  
  
"Mina! Mina wake up! Its just a dream." She pushed her shoulder a little, and eventually Mina's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Serenity? Wh..What are you doing in here?" She sat up, and Serenity sat next to her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot." She yawned.  
  
"Do you think it at all possible for us to recover from this war?" Mina furrowed her brow and stared at the floor.  
  
"I think we are in a crisis situation and that we are losing. I think we are going to keep losing, but I don't think this "empire" will fall. I think that these invaders are after something close to you. I think they have a plan and had to get throught he outer planets to display their power and instill fear. If they wanted to kill you, they would have by now. But you shouldn't be concerned at 3AM. Now go to bed Serenity, you need your strength."  
  
"I'm guessing you won't take no for an answer." She laughed. Mina shook her head vigorously, messing up her hair, just to make Serenity laugh, it worked and the queen returned to her room. Endymion rolled over to look at her when she got into bed.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Somewhere safe."  
  
Meanwhile, on a tiny meteor in a room that was small with a large window that held a perfect view of mars, two people were speaking in confident voices, in a language that those on Earth would not be able to comprehend, even if they ever heard it……  
  
"Damn them! Those foolish FOOLISH people! I find it more than a little insulting that they chose a child to challenge us with." A woman with red skin and black hair stood in front of the window gazing at Mars. She wore a black dress with a low collar and long sleeves. The dress was tightly fitted everywhere except from below her hips to the floor, it flowered out around her and dragged behind her.  
  
"Patience sister. We will confuse them and reach our goal, I promise." The man next to her was also red skinned with black hair, but he wore a black tunic and black pants. "By sending a child, our enemy has made a BIG mistake. The child will be nothing more than a child for some time, she will be easy to fool. It is clear that the Earth is out of our reach, but if we wear down their Queen, she will be easy to break. We will have to work from the inside out to run her down, but," he put an arm over her shoulder, "We will triumph" the woman smiled evilly.  
  
"Let us make this more interesting for our little golden haired 'darling'." She picked up an intercom. "Intensify the attacks on Mars, I want the communications knocked out by lunchtime tomorrow! But make sure the little princess sends a transmission with a heart-wrenching goodbye to her Queen. Then begin to attack Mercury. That is all!"  
  
"You really are cruel you know." The man noted  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" He smiled bitterly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
This was short, so I'm sorry bout that, but I don't want to write anymore bed time for me! Please review. And I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten already, they are soooo nice to get. Thanx guys! Peace 


	7. Another Goodbye

Yupyup, well I'm in the mood to write more in this fic, so yah….  
  
It was well past breakfast time when the queen rose, and when she did finally look at the clock, she was shocked to see that no one had woken her. Slipping into a dress quickly, she checked for Lenora, who wasn't there, and then went out to her conference room. There, Endymion was holding Lenora, Eric, Adrian, Marcus, Artemis, and Chad were sitting on one side of a table, and Mina, Amy, and Luna were on the other side. Everyone looked up, and stood up when she entered. "Good Morning Serenity." Her husband greeted her. She walked up to the head of the table where her seat was, next to his.  
  
"Why wasn't I woken up? I should have woken up on my own, but I slept too long. Why didn't you come and get me?"  
  
"There was no reason to. I heard you up all last night, and you needed your sleep."  
  
"Hmm. What's going on then?"  
  
"We were just talking about the meteor, nothing new." But no sooner had the words left his mouth, then there was a beep from the speaker in the ceiling.  
  
"Your highness," Amy began, "That's the transmission screen speaker. Shall I activate it?"  
  
"Yes." Serenity stood up, and the screen came down, Rei's face was visable. "Rei? What is it?"  
  
"Serenity," She sighed and looked down, "This is my final transmission to you for , I don't know how long."  
  
"What!?!?!" Chad began to look upset, and tears were visible in the scout's eyes.  
  
"I hear them at the doors, those aliens, they're here in the Palace, they'll be in any minute and I don't know if I'll see you again. The last death count I got on my people, as of today, was 90,000. Serenity." She looked up, Rei had a long, deep cut from her ear to her chin, "I was out there, they don't want anything but blood," there was a loud crash in the background, and someone was heard yelling to the princess, who ignored them. "They don't want land or power, they want death, my door is down, I have to fight." Suddenly the fire returned to her eyes. "Time to go kick some ass! I love you all and I won't let them get you Serenity!"  
  
"REI! BEHIND YOU!" Chad suddenly yelled. A man with Red skin was running towards her, white hair cut short, and bearing a long sword. Rei ducked, the sword hit the computer screen, and the picture was gone. "NOO! REI! Serenity PLEASE! I…I.." Chad looked angry and confused and like he would cry all at the same time. "I'm sorry, I need to be excused." Endymion nodded and Chad left.  
  
"Serenity," Began Amy, who approached her, "She's strong, she'll be fine." But the queen wasn't listening, she was just staring at the blank spot where Rei had been. She hadn't said goodbye, or said she loved Rei too, or anything.  
  
"She just….disappeared." She mumbled flatly, and picked Lenora up from the king. She began walking slowly toward the door.  
  
"Serenity?" Endymion stopped her with words. She turned to face him, her eyes were glazed and she couldn't meet his stare, but rather her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"I wish to be left alone. Endymion, I want to speak with you later. Meet me in the garden at dinner." And she drifted away out the door. Mina immediately stood up.  
  
"I'm going after her."  
  
"NO!" Amy yelled, and grabbed her wrist. "Let her go, she wants to be alone."  
  
"What's wrong with you Amy?" I mean, look at her! She's like the living dead! She won't sleep, barely eats, wants solitude always, she's unbelievably depressed, and she CAN'T be left alone, now LET ME GO!!" She pulled her wrist away violently; only meet Luna and Artemis blocking the door. "Luna," She breathed, "Get out of my way."  
  
"No Mina. Let her alone for now. She can't be reached right now, no matter what you say, she won't hear you. She's got Lenora with her, and that child always calms Serenity. She'll sort things out tonite with the King." Mina shifted her gaze to Endymion.  
  
"I think she needs support right now, and I think you're making a big mistake leaving her to herself." She looked back at her 'road blocks', and angrily pushed Artemis aside. "I'm going for a walk." And she too was gone. Eric stood up moments later,  
  
"She's going to be angry, but I have to go to her. Highness, may I be excused?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, let's convene until after lunch, we all need some air."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later, Marcus and Chad were walking in the guest hangar where only two ships remained. "It seems like a different lifetime." Chad said.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"That day at the lake. We were happy, almost carefree, and Serenity was smiling."  
  
"They were there." Chad knew he meant Lita and Rei. "I'm sorry Chad, I know how hard it is." They rested their elbows on a guard rail overlooking Mercury's and Venus's spaceships.  
  
"And the last two? Do you think Adrian and Eric will have to suffer as well?" Chad asked.  
  
"If ever Amy tried to leave, Adrian wouldn't let her. Not that he could really stop her, but he'd insist on going."  
  
"He can't leave though, he's stuck on this planet, we all are."  
  
"Lita and Rei are though, I know they're fine. There's no reason for them to be harmed anyways."  
  
"Do you think all the Princesses are still alive?"  
  
"Yes." Marcus answered. "By cutting off the communication, the enemy keeps us living in fear and suspicion. They want us to think the princesses are dead."  
  
"Hmm. This is too much, it was just a meteor…."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Adrian?" Amy went into his room, the door was cracked open.  
  
"What is it Amy?" He stood up from the chair he had been in.  
  
"Oh, don't get too excited I just wanted to come in and say hi. I was walking to my room. You seemed unusually silent at the conference this morning." She stepped up to him quickly and embraced him.  
  
"Amy????" He held her back and the two stood in silence.  
  
"I hate this Adrian. They're all being pulled away from me. All the scouts are gone!"  
  
"That's not true Amy, Mina is still here."  
  
"No, not the same Mina, she's not carefree or happy, she's angry, all the time and, ohh Adrian." She looked up at him and pushed the hair off of his eye. His hand ran up her back to her shoulders, his other one caressed her cheek. His head lowered slowly to hers, and their lips locked. It was a tight, passionate embrace, each of them sensing the other's fear of losing their bond. Amy pulled away slowly.  
  
"At least we have each other, that's enough hope to get through the day." Amy pulled away quickly, and looked at him once more.  
  
"I have to go see Luna! I completely forgot." She began to slide slowly out the door, but turned once, "You know I love you."  
  
"Of course." She nodded and left. Once the door was shut, the tears streamed down freely.  
  
"Good bye Adrian." She kissed her hand and pressed it to his door, bit her lip, and went to find the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Luna?" Artemis approached his wife and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes Artemis, I'm fine." She was sitting on their bed gazing out at the darkening sky, it was almost time for dinner.  
  
"You're lying to me." There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Yes Artemis, I am." He sat next to her and pulled her to him. "They're my friends too!" She began to tear up. "I don't know if they're coming back, and I just got more bad news!"  
  
"What now?" He sighed. Then there was a knock at the door, and Amy, Mina, Endymion, and Serenity came in, Lenora was also there. It was obvious Serenity had been crying, but she had come to Luna's room instead of going to the garden.  
  
"Ok Luna. You've got news, lets here it." The queen said shakily, but Luna only looked to Amy, who took Serenity's hands in her own.  
  
"Serenity, I received a transmission from my council today. Mercury is being attacked." The queen's tears fell again.  
  
"Amy, I don't want to hear how many." She smiled. "This is a war, and you have to go, I understand and I'll cope. Are you taking Adrian?"  
  
"No. He doesn't know I'm leaving."  
  
"WHAT!" Endymion yelled.  
  
"Your Highness, I trusted you enough for you to be here. I know he's your cousin and you need to look out for one another, but please don't reveal me!"  
  
"Amy, that's so cruel though!" Mina scolded.  
  
"He won't allow me to go if he knows, it's better this way."  
  
"What will we tell him?" Artemis asked.  
  
"That I wasn't going to let him stop me, that I love him, and I'll see him again soon. Oh! And if he shows up, he's in big trouble!" She smiled the last part and hugged Serenity. They held on a long time, but finally parted.  
  
"Good luck Amy."  
  
"You too Serenity." She then said her goodbyes to Luna and Mina.  
  
"Be careful Amy." Luna begged. Mina seemed angry, and Endymion wished her well, promising not to say a word to Adrian.  
  
"I'll walk you to the hangar." Mina offered. Serenity and Luna joined her. They went down the corridors, into the hanger, carefully making sure no one watched, walked her into the ship, and hugged once more, all in tears, but quickly stepped back. Endymion was detaining Adrian in the kitchen somewhere. He wouldn't see or hear the engine, and as Amy flew up into the sky, she was thankful for that. She didn't want to see the way his eyes would drop or hear him beg her not to go. But now she had cleared the atmosphere and had to concentrate on home. What was she going to do? 


	8. Time To Tell

Adrian woke with a start the next morning. He sat up and held his head in his hands. He had slept deeply that night and his alarm clock startled him. As he stood up and looked out the window, he could see the sun just coming up, and that the sky was cloudless. He walked to the bathroom and stood in the shower, got dressed, and knew nothing of the previous night's events. All he knew was that there was a meeting in an hour where the solar system's pathetic condition would be updated. He knew that the woman he loved was also waking up now, probably had an hour earlier than he to dress and enjoy a quiet breakfast in some garden or other. Ami usually did that and sometimes he would creep up behind, and then surprise her. Adrian sat in a chair by the window, and grabbed a little tele-communicator off his desk; it was a database as well.  
  
Conditions on the outer planets were still unknown, Mars was also out of reach, and then there was Mercury. Would the next attack be there? What would Ami do? What would he do? Though his job kept him here, his place was with her. Adrian continued to scroll though the information on the tele-communicator until he got to Mercury's data. "Updating Information" It said. "What?" He asked aloud. "It should have data there already, unless…" He stood up and went to the door. "…unless something changed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Endymion was on the balcony in his room overlooking his and Serenity's private garden. There was a fountain and a gazebo, a little maze, and a small pool. He and Serenity often went there to relax, be romantic, or be happy, and one rarely went without the other. He turned back to look at her. She was still asleep in bed, but stress had marked her face with ever-present bags under her eyes, a frown, and even a few wrinkles. The king had noticed a few gray hairs creeping up near his ears, stress struck again. Tonight he would take Serenity out, away from the palace, and they would return to their garden for a romantic evening. He would take Serenity out to her favorite ice-cream place after a small, quiet restaurant owned by an older couple that never told the press about the frequent royal visits. His queen began to stir, and then her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Endymion had returned to the bed, to sit next to her and smiled at her. "Good morning." She sat up and looked at him, slightly groggy. But Lenora began to cry and she went to the child. Today was the day Adrian would be told Ami was gone. Ami. Serenity cringed, only Mina and Luna were left now. What if she lost them too? She leaned over the cradle and saw those soothing purple eyes; Lenora stopped crying as the queen picked her up and turned around to face her king, who had remained silent and motionless. Serenity eyed him and thought,  
  
"When was the last time I held onto him? When was the last time I smiled? It must be months since we've been happy together. This isn't fair to us, I'm practically pushing him away." Serenity went to the communicator on the wall and paged a nursemaid, who scurried to the room and knocked on the door almost instantly.  
  
"You need something my queen?" She curtsied respectfully.  
  
"Yes, please take care of Lenora this morning; I need some time with my husband."  
  
"Very well Your Highness. Good morning Lenora." She cooed and swept the baby into her arms and left the room, once again curtsying. Serenity leaned up against the wall behind her to face her husband.  
  
"Good morning Endymion. I haven't forgotten you."  
  
"I certainly hope not!" He laughed.  
  
"No, not just today," Suddenly the queen sprung from the wall, ran across the bed and hopped in next to her King.  
  
"SERENITY!" He bounced up when she landed, and as his butt returned to the mattress, she slid on top of him, her golden hair all around them. She placed her knees on either side of his hips and pushed his chest back with one hand, and used the other hand to hold his wrists above his head.  
  
"I've ignored you for too long Endymion, we haven't been happy in a long time." She lowered her head slowly to his, pressed her lips upon his, and let it out. Her passion and love were freed from months of masking them. She pushed against him, and lowered her body against his. Endymion tried to pull his arms free, but Serenity only lifted her head to scold him. "Ah ah ah! You're mine." She lowered her lips to his forehead, down his nose, briefly brushed his lips, (as a tease) and began to work her way around his neck.  
  
"Enough." He whispered, and pulled his arms free, and caressed her back, feeling for the bottem of her nite dress, and pulling it over her head. He sat up, and she still clung to him, her hands now felt up the small of his back, to his shoulders, and down again. He then pushed her back more so he was now above her. "Serenity," She gazed at him. "Today isn't going to be easy, no matter what."  
  
"I know Endymion, but I miss you." He smiled, and husband and wife forgot, for a time, about their lives. They left the meteor and traveled far away, to their happiness, a place that would always exist. Though they had not been to it in a long time, their return was perfect. It was safety for them, to be together, and just to forget about the horrifying world was outside their door. Maybe this time together would revive them, at least a little.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eric and Marcus walked through the library and passed by a table where Ami was almost always found in the morning before the meetings. They were surprised not to find her, or her belongings, but instead saw Mina sitting there. "Good Morning princess." Said Eric, and he bowed.  
  
"Hello Eric." She replied sarcasticly. "Hello Marcus." They were on friendly terms and he said princess to annoy her. "What are you doing in here anyways? You never come in the morning."  
  
"Yes well neither do you, where's Ami?" Persued Eric. Mina's insides turned cold.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday."  
  
"Hmm, she and Adrian must be off somewhere." Eric thought to himself. He grinned, but his theory was contradicted when Adrian came in and approached their table.  
  
"Oh Good morning Adrian," Mina smiled. "Yet another infrequent visitor."  
  
"Only at this time of day." He replied. "Have either of you seen Ami?"  
  
"No, we were just asking her the same thing." Marcus said.  
  
"And I just said no, not since yesterday. Why what's the big deal with Ami today?" Mina tried to look as clueless as possible.  
  
"Well I don't know about Adrian, but I saw that Mercury's data was being "updated" according to the communicators, and I was curious to know why." Eric explained. Adrian and Marcus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes and I can't seem to find the king or queen either." Confessed Adrian.  
  
"Well, there's a meeting in 20minutes, I'm sure you can all wait until then."  
  
"Yes, we could, or I could go look for her some more." Adrian stated.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure that's going to be a real pain for you." Eric laughed. Adrian remained expressionless, and left the library through the door that led to the courtyard.  
  
"I'm sure he'll find her. After all, he would know all of her favorite spots to hang out." Eric smiled, but Mina just turned back to her book as he and Marcus walked away. She looked towards Ami's lover "Adrian, I wish it didn't have to be like this." She whispered at the tall man's retreating figure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Adrian searched the courtyard thoroughly, behind every tree and bush hoping she would jump out at him, or maybe she was sitting behind one, reading; but no. He went back inside, into the large sitting room and again found it devoid of her presence, as were the long hallways with the painted ceilings where he sometimes found her sitting in an overstuffed chair. She wasn't in her room, or his, Adrian was growing nervous. He retreated from her room, and headed down the large hall to the conference room, it was time, for the meeting, and her absence would be explained.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eric and Marcus had joined up with Chad in the hallway and entered the conference room, they were the first to arrive, and took their seats. "Hey Chad, have you seen Ami today?" Marcus asked.  
  
"No, actually, she wasn't in the library, I thought she might be with Adrian."  
  
"Nope, he doesn't know where she is either." Said Eric.  
  
"Oh, well maybe Mina or Luna, or Serenity know."  
  
"Yeah probably, I didn't even think to ask Luna this morning. Oh speak of the devil!" Eric laughed as one of the side doors opened, and Luna stepped in. Her dark wavy hair was half up in a bun, and the rest flowed loosly over her shoulders. She was wearing a simple purple dress that went off the shoulders, but was tight fitting to her waist and then dropped to the ground. Her arm was linked through Artemis's and she gave the two men a sarcastic smile while they stood up to greet her.  
  
"What are you two charmers saying about me now?"  
  
"Luna. I'm insulted, we would never say anything bad about you." Eric claimed.  
  
"Or anyone else right?" Mina asked as she entered, alone.  
  
"Of course!" Chad replied. Mina was wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a mock turtle neck, fitted to her hips, and then dropped to the ground. She went to her seat and remained, standing. After another 2 minutes or so, Serenity entered, she wore a blue dress today, strapless, and fitted all the way down, she had a white shawl as an accessory, and was actually looking happy; and so was Endymion who was at her side.  
  
"Please everyone sit down." She asked. "I don't often keep secrets here, but Eric, Marcus, Chad, I've left you in the dark. Actually, we all have." The three men looked around the table to see several guilty faces.  
  
"Your Highness," Eric began, "What could possibly be secret enough not to tell your intelligence and foreign policy ministers?"  
  
"I'm expecting Adrian any minute, and I don't know if he will ask me a certain question."  
  
"What is the status of Mercury?" Eric suggested.  
  
"Yes. Mercury is under attack." The shock was not big because everyone had expected this.  
  
"My queen," Marcus began, "Where does that put Ami then?" She didn't answer right away but looked at Mina instead, she was dazing out.  
  
"Ami…..Ami.." She lowered her eyes. "Princess Ami of Mercury is with her people. She left last nite in secret. Adrian must not be told."  
  
"Your Highness, he's already looking for her. He will ask her planet's condition." Chad spoke directly and with a little anger. "Adrian is going to go crazy when he hears she is gone." A moment later, Adrian opened the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Adrian looked around the room, everyone was staring at him. "Good Morning everyone." He moved to his seat, bowed to the royalty, and remained standing. "I am very concerned, as to what this meeting will have to say. As part of my morning routine, I check my tele-communicator for the statistics on every planet. Most mornings I wait for the morning meeting and think nothing of it. But today I noticed Mercury's stats were being updated. May I ask why?"  
  
"Of course." Endymion answered. "Overnite we received a transmission from an unknown source, claiming that there were several cities under fire." Adrian became more alert.  
  
"And was this claim a valid one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What course of action was taken?"  
  
"Mercury sent up her air force and army pilots. Also, every regular pilot was given a vessel with weapons and sent up. They hope to take the enemy by storm."  
  
"Where's Ami? She is undoubtably upset. I would like to speak with her." Endymion swallowed hard and lowered his eyes. Serenity gripped her chair hard. "Here it comes." She thought. "Endymion? Serenity? Where is Ami?" They ignored him in silence. "Will no one answer me?!?!?!" His voice was raised. "LUNA? ARTEMIS?" He shouted now. "WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?!" Suddenly Mina stood up, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe you should look for her Adrian. Perhaps you shall find her. God knows we can't help you." With that her tears flowed and she ran from the room, Eric stood quickly to follow. The king and queen eyed Artemis and Luna, Chad and Marcus just stared blankly into space.  
  
"What did Mina mean?" Adrian began to walk towards the two monarchs. "She didn't go." He stated more than asked. "She didn't go, right?" The 6 people left wouldn't say a word. "If you do not tell me, HOW WILL I FIND OUT!?!?" Serenity stood up and approached the man that was at least a foot taller than she, he was all in dark clothing, and she in lighter tones. She took his hands.  
  
"Adrian, Ami is one of my best friends, I trust her, and trust her to make good decisions. We are in desperate times, and she is a princess." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Why…Why…." He could not form the question.  
  
"She wanted me to tell you that she wasn't going to let you stop her. She said she loves you, and will see you again soon. And if you shows up, you're in big trouble." Serenity smiled and squeezed his hand. "Adrian, she knows how much you love her, she knows you care for her safety so much, to the point that you wouldn't have wanted her to go alone. But your duty is here, however, I release you from your commitment to me and to this planet." His eyes snapped to attention in surprise. "If you wish to go to Mercury and be with her, you may. I have given Marcus and Chad this opportunity as well, in private. What is your decision?"  
  
"Your Highness, I…I can't."  
  
"Adrian, I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you would even offer that, but I can't. I know my life is here, and it is one that I must devote to this planet, and to you and Endymion. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like be alone." Serenity smiled and nodded. Adrian bowed and walked out the door.  
  
"He took that exceedingly well didn't he?" Serenity commented. "He was more concerned when he didn't know where she was than when he did."  
  
"Well, yeah," Luna answered, "Which is worse?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Adrian walked back down the same hallway he always went down, and to her room. The door was unlocked and he simply walked in and sat on the bed staring out at a small lake her window overlooked. "Oh Ami," He layed back on the pillow and could smell her perfume. "You could have told me, you, should have." Then he closed his eyes and decided to just stay there for a while. After all, there wasn't going to be anything to do, the enemy would probably allow Ami one last transmission like they did on Mars, and he had to wait for that. If things were bad on Mercury, maybe he would request to go for a month or so, but first he had to wait.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! I finally go tmy brother off the damn computer! Don't EVER let a 12 year old boy get Tiberian Sun, its like a fly to sticky paper! AHHHHH! 


	9. Tears of Joy, Tears of Sorrow

Ami felt a jolt as Mercury's Gravity took hold of her ship and she was able to prepare for landing. Below her she saw the outlines of various pieces of land and as she got closer, she saw her palace. It was mostly marble and white-washed stone, but it didn't seem to fit into its surroundings anymore, all the buildings and gardens that used to border the actual palace were blackened and emitting steam. "no…." She let a gasp from her lips. She could see what should have been the royal city, and it was nothing. The princess turned on her commicator to the palace. "This is the Princess speaking, Is anyone there? Please respond if you hear me…" She waited a moment when suddenly a scratchy sound sprang from the speaker and then a voice.  
  
"Ami? Ami is that you?"  
  
"YES! Oh thank you, YES, Eliza is that you?" Eliza was her Warfare and Defence minister and it sounded somewhat like her.  
  
"Yes Ami Its me, but you can't stay out there, you must land quickly and…."  
  
"AHHH!" The princess cried out.  
  
"AMI!?!? ARE YOU STILL THERE!???"  
  
"Yes, but something hit me, it took out my shield generator."  
  
"Check your radar, is there something tailing your attacker?"  
  
"Yes, oh it's a Mercurian fighter pilot!" Then another transmission broke through.  
  
"Your Highness, good to have you back, I'll take this one out, but land as quickly as you can, there are more behind me. Over."  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Eliza shouted. "Alright Ami come on down, your landing is clear now."  
  
"Right!" She shifted into landing gear and descended swiftly to a partially blown up launch pad. She braced herself for the thud that quickly followed, and jumped out of her ship. Eliza ran out to meet her along with two men carrying rocket launchers. "ELIZA!" Ami jumped to hug her, but they were quickly hustled indoors by the men with the guns.  
  
Once in the throne room and settled into the conference room, the Princess looked upon her closest advisors and couldn't bear to tell them everything. "I don't know how much Mercury has been told, but the whole solar system is out of reach. All except Mercury, Venus, and Earth. Everyone else has been bombarded from the air, and then communications were knocked out." She paused to get a reaction.  
  
"Your Highness," Savina, her foreign policy girl stood up. "We are aware of the death toll, but not about the communications being totally gone. The palace has been assaulted 4 times in the past 2 weeks, but that's not too much, the enemy has moved out to the villages. We've lost 120,000 men women and children in only 2 weeks." Ami lowered her head.  
  
"Your Highness," Brian, her intelligence officer began, "I'm sorry. We tried everything, but there's just no stopping them." Brian was next to Savina, they both had dirty blond hair and were known to be a couple. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was tall and thin, in a gray dress. His hair was short and he was very tall and muscular, like Adrian….  
  
"That's alright Brian, I know you're all trying just as hard as you can. And I know all the people are doing just the same. Now, When was the last attack on the palace? I started traveling two nights ago."  
  
"Well," Eliza answered, "That was five days ago. In fact, today was quiet on the ground. There was no action, and the same yesterday. The air had a few battles yesterday, but only three today. Frankly we're all a little worried."  
  
"I understand completely. I was hit on my way in, so I'm led to believe they're moving in again. My ship isn't identifiable as a royal vessel from the outside, so they were just striking incomers. Let's wait a few hours to see what happens. It is now 2:00,this conference is over until 5:30. We'll send a transmission to Earth then. That is all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was only 8:00 AM on the Earth, and Adrian was wandering through a garden outside. It had been three days since Ami had left, she was probably on Mercury now. He looked at the sky to see a beautiful morning sun, and grew worried. Mercury had a strong offensive system, but their defense was less than adequate. He kicked a stone. Maybe he would request a leave to Mercury, just to help settle Ami in. The morning conference was at 11:30, that's when they could expect a transmission from Mercury, as that would be evening for them. Until then he would continue to wait, like he had for three days.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luna opened her eyes and felt Artemis's warm arms around her. Today she'd tell him. She glanced at a mirror and decided it was becoming noticeable. Slowly she slid out of bed and down a hall. Serenity would be awake, and she wanted to have breakfast in a garden with her and Mina. The Queen was found in Lenora's playroom, rolling a ball back and fourth with the child. It was obvious the little thing was "alien", she aged far too quickly to bbe human. Only a few months after her arrival as a new born, Lenora was walking and trying to talk. "Your Highness." Luna said softly when she entered.  
  
"Oh! Good morning Luna." She was wearing a nice pink dress, it had loose long sleeves as it was now September, and the summer heat was gone. Luna wore one almost identical, except hers was blue. Nother voice greeted her.  
  
"Good Morning Luna." She peaked around the entryway corner, and saw Mina sitting on the ground next to Lenora in an orange dress with a white sweater.  
  
"Well, good morning. Are you all ready to go? I think the gazeabo overlooking the lake would be a nice place to go." They all complied and headed down. Lenora was toddling along holding Serenity's hand. This location was close to the palace, but still had a lovely view.  
  
The morning droned on, leading Endymion outside to join Adrian, and Artemis to the library. However, there was bigger news at the gazeabo.  
  
"Have any of you noticed," Luna asked "that I have put on some weight?" Mina coughed before answering.  
  
"Well, Luna, I love you and all, but I have noticed. HOWEVER! I too have gained some pounds, but its totally because of the stress from our current situation. And there is NOTHING," She stood up, "AND I MEAN NOTHING WRONG WITH EATING A LITTLE PIECE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE AT 2 IN THE MORNING!!!!!" She sat down and looked at the two others who were staring at her. "Sorry." Lenora giggled happily at this display, and Mina picked her up and into her lap.  
  
"Well, heh heh, thanks for the support Mina, but that's not quite what I meant." "WAIT A SEC!!!" Serenity shouted. Suddenly Artemis approached the table.  
  
"Hello ladies," He bowed. "Luna, one of the guards told me to meet you here now, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, Artemis, I wanted to tell you something." She walked over to him and held his hand, looking him straight in the eye. "Now I know you like to be called 'Artemis', but how about, 'Daddy'?"  
  
"what? You mean?!?! YOU'RE!!?? YOU'RE?!?!?"  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!" He practically jumped on her, and embraced her. He let go, "WHOOOOOO HOOOOO!!!"  
  
"What's going on?!!" Endymion and Adrian had come running. Artemis ran over to them, and grabbed Endymion at the shoulders. "Do you see my lovely wife over there?" He nodded. "SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!"  
  
"REALLY?!" He looked over at Luna who was blushing and smiling and nodding at the same time. "Congratulations!" And he hugged her. "That's wonderful Luna."  
  
"Luna, how far along are you?" Serenity asked while hugging her. She then took Lenora from Mina.  
  
"About two and a half months."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Artemis suddenly sounded annoyed, and his smile vanished. Luna didn't answer at first.  
  
"Maybe," Adrian stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He was actually wearing a nice faded navy blue color, not black. "She wanted to tell you at a calmer time then we've previously had, and she wanted everything to be perfect."  
  
"Yes! Luna was that it?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes Artemis, I wanted the atmosphere to be right. I wanted to be sure, and I wanted to make it a nice occasion."  
  
"Oh! Heh heh heh. Well it couldn't have been better."  
  
"Congratulations Luna." Adrian smiled and hugged her briefly.  
  
"Thank you Adrian."  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk now." He declared suddenly. "I'll see you all later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, on Mercury, it was nearing 5:00, when Ami was in her room. There were several small explosions in the distance, and there were reports of large troops beginning to advance towards the palace. She had been told that the enemy was probably going to strike the palace again, and probably harder then before because she was there now. She was dressed in a blue tunic and grey pants, but she had a sneaking suspicion she would be forced to transform if the enemy came to the palace. She turned and headed for the conference room. But before she had gone down the hall, and explosion rocked the area she was in, throwing the princess to the ground, and flying down the hall. "What?!?" She looked back to see her room was now a hole. "NO!" She stood up quickly and practically flew the rest of the way to the conference room. All the while she felt the ground shake, and had to dodge falling pieces of the ceiling and pieces of furniture being knocked about. Then she saw Eliza standing under a metal doorway.  
  
"AMI! QUICKLY!! We can send a transmission to Earth from here!" She reached the doorway and watched it close behind her.  
  
"Thank god!" Eliza, Savina, and Brian were all there, along with about 20 soldiers. "Alright lets get a transmission out, we don't have time to screw around." The room they were in was about the size of a school gymnasium with a door on two of the four walls. "Come on Serenity, you better be there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By this time on Earth, everyone had moved inside to tell everyone about Luna, Artemis wished to do so, when suddenly the speakers in the palace hallways blared. "Queen Serenity, King Endymion, there is an emergency transmission from Mercury coming through, please get to the conference room now!"  
  
"Serenity," Her husband grabbed her hand, "Let's go!" They bolted down the hallway, Serenity trying to cling to Lenora, Mina trailing, and slid into the conference room.  
  
"Transmission Screen up!" Serenity shouted. She put Lenora on the floor.And a picture came up, with Ami in the foreground and some others in the back. "Ami! What's wrong?"  
  
"Serenity, We're under attack. My radar is telling me there are about 250 ships in the air coming towards us. I..*zzzt* Serenity? I think they're trying to cut the power, *zzt* don't know how much longer…."  
  
"AMI! No! How many casualties so far on your planet?? Maybe if you hold them off now, we can save you!!!"  
  
"No! Serenity its not *zzzzzzzzt* AHH!" The door in the background was blasted open. "MERCURY STAR POWER!" She had quickly transformed.  
  
"AMI!" The queen clutched the table edge tightly. "AMI!! NO!"  
  
"My queen, the last numbers I heard were 120,00 men, women, and children. MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Several of the shadowy figures in the back dropped. "They have all different colors *zzzzt*skin and hair. Is Adrian*zzzzzttttt*  
  
"No AMI! You MUST hold on!!!!"  
  
"Last transmission *ZZZZTTTTT* Sorry.."  
  
"DAMNIT WHERE'S ADRIAN! WE PAGED HIM ALREADY!" Endymion shouted. "AMI WE CAN'T FIND HIM!!"  
  
"Tha..*ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT* ok. Tell hi…*ZTTT* LOVE HIM!!! I LOVE HIM!!!!" Her face was fizzleing out, the screen almost comepletely blurred, when a bright light was seen in the back, a beam of some sort.  
  
"AMI!!! BEHIND YOU!" Serenity screamed. But it was too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ami turned quickly and tried to counter it, when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she couldn't breath. "Ser…ser…" the last thing she saw was the queen's face, tears and all. Then she thought she heard Adrian's voice briefly, but no….it was dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
But she had heard him. At the last moment Adrian had entered, only to see her fall to the floor, to her death. "AMI! NOOOOOOOOO!!! NO AMI! COME BACK!!!"  
  
"AMMMIIIII!" Serenity cried out, collapsing into Endymion's arms. Luna was in tears and Lenora was screaming. "NOOOOOO! Not ANOTHER one!!!! She CAN'T be gone. SHE JUST CAN'T!!!" Adrian slammed his fists on the table, cracking it.  
  
"DAMNIT! THOSE SONS OF A BITCHES WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!! SERENITY! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO ANOTHER PLANET!!! I think it would be wise to deploy some troops to Mercury and attempt to help. And if not, at least let me go! I CANNOT stay here PLEASE! Let me go. Venus will be next,"  
  
"Where's Mina?" Luna asked.  
  
"Gone." A voice piped up.  
  
"What?" Endymion turned to look at Lenora. SHE had spoken. "What did you say?" He lowered himself to her level. She was in a little white dress to compliment her dark hair and eyes.  
  
"She's gone! She left! She's on her way to Venus!" Then she began to cry harder and jumped into Endymion's arms. He looked up at Serenity for an answer, but all eyes were filled with tears now, not answers.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Oh yes a nice deep line to end the chapter. No not really but whatever. Sorry this took so friggin long. I AM SO BUSY!!!!! Peace 


	10. A Royal Alliance

If anybody is still reading this fic...I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!!!!! It had been 4 months since Ami's death and Serenity was lost. Time was moving and events were passing but she was standing still. When Ami had left, Serenity had felt that just maybe she'd be ok, but then her friend had fallen. Adrian had requested troops be sent to Mercury, but she couldn't. Not yet, the enemy still had one planet left to go through, she'd be a fool to send her military to a planet already overtaken, instead she sent them to Venus. That was 3 1/2 months ago, and even though Venus was beginning to look like a wasteland, the people were still alive. And that was the important thing. Venus's civilian population had only suffered about 250 deaths, and that was after a month and a half of attacks. This was excellent news and progress! However, Mina had sent a transmission 3 months ago. There had been a messenger... "Alexander!" Mina shouted across the room to her minister of foreign policy, "There's something on the radar here, its coming in from outer space very slowly and all of our ships are receiving the same message. It reads,(she scanned a finger over her computer screen, as an explosion somewhere in the air above frazzled it briefly.) "Citizens of Venus and residents of the Earth Alliance, I am the Emperor of the People of the Star, and I wish to initiate peace talks. I will tell my subjects to cease fire, if you too will halt yours and allow me to land, and enter your palace, please respond." What do you think?" Alexander walked over to her screen. "That is in fact from an enemy ship your Highness, but I don't know if it is genuine or not." Alexander was very handsome. He had dark brown eyes, and brown hair. He was naturally a bit tan and tall, but not as tall as Darien or Adrian. Mina had hired him for his skills as he was very intelligent and proved to be more than loyal, but had secretly been interested in him in another way ever since. "M'lady only you (CAN PREVENT FOREST FIRES!) can decide whether or not to trust this proposal, you are the Queen." Then her warfare specialist approached her. "Dana, what do you think?" "Your Highness, I can't tell you whether or not to accept, but do NOT attack this ship. If this proposition is genuine, you do not wish to anger these "People of the Star" by killing their Emperor. But even if it is a trap, there is probably something of worth aboard that ship, don't shoot it down." Lucky for Venus, the Earth was still in contact with them, and Mina made a good decision, she would tell the "Emperor" she had to speak with the higher powers,(Serenity and Endymion) before giving them her answer. The "Emperor" accepted this and told his forces not to attack until he received an answer. An hour later, Mina sent Earth a transmission... "Mina!" The queen was quite surprised to see her, and feared this was another goodbye. "Mina is everything alright??" "Yes Serenity, everything is fine, for now.." And so Mina explained about the Emperor and that she and her supporters agreed. This was a trap, but they had to play into it, what else could they lose? The Queen looked around the table at the "skeletons" of her friends. Endymion was now a dark, serious individual, and the couple was no longer as close as they were before, and Serenity could feel the love leaking out of their marriage. Lenora..she was Serenity's daughter, in the minds of all, but she was a mystery. She had been the one to tell the court that Mina had left, she had spoken, but never again after that. She now looked like a 4 year old, though she wasn't even a year old. Her black hair reached her waist, so Serenity kept it braided, but Lenora was still a happy child. Marcus obviously missed Lita. Though his sidekick, Eric, was still hopeful since Mina survived, neither of them were the wisecracking "life of the party", as they used to be. Luna was ever-rounding, and requesting stranger and stranger foods, she was now 3 months pregnant, she too seemed lonely, but Artemis was always there for her, always smiling. Chad was always quiet, but now he never spoke a word other than of his soldiers. He always wanted harder training from them, hardly ever allowing them time with their families. And then there was Adrian. He would always bear the weight of a broken heart. He barely ate or slept these days. All he did was work on a plan to defeat the enemy, it was all that kept him going, the rest of the time he walked the castle grounds, thinking, or do he claimed. The Queen herself spent many hours, any time of day, just walking as well. She often ran into Adrian, and the two would ignore one another, they didn't care anymore. Those on Earth agreed that it was a trap, so they told Mina not to do anything, but Mina didn't seem to care what the Earth had to say, she was willing to take the chance... Serenity had lost all hope 2 months ago when it had been a whole month since speaking with Mina, when at a morning meeting, a message came through. "YOUR HIGNNESSES!" She was practically glowing with happiness. "Serenity! Endymion! The Emperor! It WAS a trap! But not for us, for "The People of the Star". "What? I don't understand?" Endymion stared at the leader of Venus in awe. "I couldn't contact you because all of my lines were devoted to sending transmissions to the enemy ships here, attacking me. We made them believe they were talking to a leader of there race and from simple conversations learned a great deal about the real enemy. Allow me to introduce you to the person behind all of this." Onto the screen stepped a tall, pale woman. She had deep purple eyes like Lenora's, a deep purple dress matching them, and long black hair. This was the woman that Serenity had met before..this was Lenora's mother. No one else in the room seemed to notice though. Of course, Lenora's mother was very young; this woman on screen looked much older, but still, it was her. Now she spoke. "Hello your Highnesses. My name is Anika, and I am also a queen, of the planet Veolitia (vee-o-LEE-sha). We are age old enemies of The People of the Star, and their star is called Amasul (ah-mah-SOOL), so they are Amasulians, and we are Veolitians. On the other side of the sun, there is a black hole, it is the first to be navigated through and stabilized. Through this black hole, you will enter a warp, and be transported to another galaxy. There, are our home planets. There are many smaller planets surrounding Amasul and Veolitia, and the inhabitants of these planets are inferior to us, but they are peaceful. Amasul always conquers planets for slaves, or out of blood lust, so naturally, Veolitia cannot stand by and do nothing. For centuries Amasul and Veolitia have been traversing the gaps between galaxies by locating black holes, or wormholes, or whatever else is found, to find and make contact with other galaxies. Amasul has made alliances with many planets for the sole purpose of finding and either destroying or enslaving inferior races. However, Veolitia is part of an Intergalactic Federation. With the help of other planets, we possess technology superior to that of the Amasulians. Only we can locate and stabilize black holes that are warps. With this technology we basically control the comings and goings of the universe. Do you understand?" Serenity stared open mouthed at the screen. "Im sorry, I followed all of that, and I understand, but..but.!" "Why the hell are you here!" Adrian finished the thought. The woman on screen smiled warmly. "We're here.to help you. Veolitia has been trying to keep the Amasulians confined to certain parts of the universe. Unfortunately, we needed to bring back some of our own from your galaxy. You were determined to be a peaceful race and almost equivalent to our level of intelligence, so our research was finished and we opened the black hole to allow our spies back in. However, a comet zipped through the black hole right when it opened. It was an Amasulian base with transforming abilities, and Mina has told me that this was the comet you detected because it kept changing. Also, I recognize the race, and they are definitely here. In any case, we can no longer control the portal completely. Somehow, the Amasulians found the code that will keep it open. We believe they want to take over your solar system and make it their own, so they are trying to destroy your lands, as well as your hearts." She seemed to stare right at Adrian when she said that, and then at Serenity, both shifted nervously. "Queen Anika," Endymion began, "What can we do, and why can't you close the portal?" "Well, I will need your help in decision making, so I would suggest you send your best minds here, to Venus. This sounds suspicious, I understand that, but you must trust me. The Amasulians are too dangerous to attack on your own. As to the portal," A shadow came over the woman's eyes. "Well if I were to close it, it would only stay closed until the Amasulians opened it again, it would be fruitless." "Well, I mean no disrespect to you, but isn't that a rather useless piece of technology if it can slip through your fingers and had no unbreakable safety precautions?" Eric commented. Anika eyed him coldly. "Your highness, may I be introduced to your company?" "Oh! Yes Im sorry where were my manners. This Is my husband, King Endymion, my close friend and personal advisor, Luna and her husband Artemis, my Minister of Defense and Warfare, Lord Adrian, Minister of Foreign policy, Lord Marcus, and my Minister of Intelligence, Lord Eric." She did not mention Lenora, and Anika didn't notice. "Lord Eric," Queen Anika began, "I see. You are the Minister of Intelligence; however, I suggest you not question my operation methods. This is a rather touchy subject," She was almost yelling, her voice raised. "and YOU seem to need MY help!" Her face was red, but so was Eric's. "Im sorry your highness, as I said, I meant no harm." He blushed and swallowed hard. Endymion stepped in. "In any case, Your Highness, this does seem suspicious. I really don't know if it would be wise to trust you." "I understand completely. Let me suggest something to you, research my people, you will find information on us if you go back in the history books, this will provide a code you can enter into your computers and read up to date information on our race. We have nothing to hide, please get back to us. Oh, and the reason Mina hasn't contacted you for a month, is because we've not only been sending transmissions to the Amasulians to keep them from firing, but also...we've made contact with another planet. Last night we sent a transmission to Pluto," Serenity's eyes widened hopefully. "We did receive a response, but it was only fuzz." She smiled and stepped off the screen. After that, Mina spoke with the Earth and convinced them this was a good idea. However, it was decided that Serenity should stay back with Lenora, just in case it was a trap. Of course Luna and Artemis would remain as well, but everyone else would go, Eric, Marcus, Chad, Adrian, Endymion... And if this failed, what else could they do? And so it was with the heaviest heart that Serenity said goodbye to those she loved.. 


	11. The Final Farewell

Ok, I'm hoping to finish this by Christmas, I dunno though; I have to be in the mood to write so I can never know for sure.  
  
Serenity sighed heavily, that seemed so far away now, though it had only been 2 months. Now, she sat outside in her garden gazebo. She wore a crimson dress with a heavy matching cloak. Snow was falling around her, this had been the place she had parted with him..  
  
"Endymion!" The Queen fell into his arms, It was sunrise and he was leaving in 10 minutes. Lenora was playing with a doll at their feet. "Why! Why us, why now, why ALL of you. I can't change anything that's happening. I'm so helpless, and all of you are leaving, except my Lenora." The child looked up upon hearing her name.  
  
"That's not true Serenity. You know I'll speak with you everyday, and so will Mina, Marcus, Eric, Adrian, and even Chad. Besides, Luna and Artemis will be here with you. I'll be home before you can even miss me, I'm confident in Anika. Her planet has a great idea on how to trap the people of the star." She held him tighter suddenly.  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
"YOU'RE HIGHNESS! IT'S TIME TO GO!!!!!" One of the few soldiers going with him called. Endymion looked into Serenity's eyes. She met his gaze, and pulled away from his grasp, she held her hands at her chest.  
  
"Endymion, I'm scared, not like I have been before. Here I am, my scouts are gone, all of them but one, who is completely changed, my husband is leaving, and all of my protection is going as well. I don't have any more tears to shed Endymion, my eyes are dry now, and I know that losing you would destroy me. I'm scared that I'll lose you, and then it will kill me and Lenora will have no one, and what would happen to the future of the moon. We don't have an heir yet." He tried to speak but she silenced him. "You have to go now, but as your wife I will be honest with you. I will not be unchanged when you return, but that is no one's fault. So go now Endymion, you be a king and I shall be a queen. Go and fight and win, win back our power and I'll keep up the home front and try to contact Pluto. Maybe this can turn around, now go, they're waiting for you." She went up to him and kissed him in a formal farewell, then stepped back. He just stared at her, an expression of neglect and hurt on his face, his brow showed confusion and his eyes showed pain.  
  
"Serenity? That's all? Why are you so callous?" She didn't answer. "Serenity! If you won't then I will."  
  
"You will what?" He leaned in, pulled her tight to him and lifted her face to look at him. She squirmed slightly. He whispered,  
  
"I know you're hurting, and you don't want to lose me, I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again either. But pretending not to care won't make it any easier, so what I will do is this, a proper good bye." Gently her lifted her chin up and met her lips with his own. She resisted at first, trying to stay formal, but then his words penetrated her mind, she couldn't pretend not to love him. She dragged her arms up and around his neck. In this simple act both husband and wife felt something more than what was visible. The pain and anger had a chance to leave them, and this kiss brought the hope of victory and a mental blessing from Serenity to her husband, that he may return to her. Serenity seemed to feel that once long ago, she may have performed this same act with tragic outcome, and maybe this was not their only lifetime together. She seemed to feel the depth of their love, and a sense of déjà vu suggested to her that destiny had forever affected them, but the doubt was still there, what if..  
  
"ENDYMION!! WE MUST GO!" Adrian called this time, and the two parted. Adrian seemed happy to be doing something, as did all the others.  
  
"Serenity, be safe."  
  
"And you, come back to me. I don't want to watch from the hangar, I want to see you from here." He nodded, said a final good bye to both wife and child, and turned quickly. Serenity listened for 5 minutes, heard the count down, heard the blast off, and then, there it was, a royal space shuttle disguised as nothing. As the silver ship emerged and became a blur to Serenity, Lenora spoke.  
  
"Gone..."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"DADDY GOOOOONNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" The child wailed and collapsed at serenity's feet. A hand fell on her shoulder, startling the queen.  
  
"Luna! She's talking again!"  
  
"I heard. Hold her." Serenity obeyed, and the child whimpered on.  
  
"Lenora," Serenity asked quietly, "Why are you crying so hard?"  
  
"Daddy GONE! Not coming BACK!"  
  
"Whaaaat? No don't say that Lenora, he'll be ok, really."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NO LET HIM COME HOME! EVVVVEEEERRR!!!!!!!" She wriggled free and ran back to the palace. Serenity fell onto a bench, quite upset.  
  
"Luna...? Why..." Luna sat next to her.  
  
"The child is confused. Let her be for now." The queen nodded and looked up to the sky again.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"I know, so's mine."  
  
"WHAT? Why? Artemis can't go he'll miss your first child's birth!"  
  
"He's not staying long, he's just curious; besides, you know how protective he is of Mina." Serenity sighed.  
  
"Very well, when will he come back?"  
  
"In about a month."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thus ending part 1, now we proceed to part 2...I don't know why this is getting posted as one big paragraph I've tried fixing it like 3 times now, so im sorry 


End file.
